


Merlin Eats a Fruit

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fruit, Gen, M/M, Mornings, Wrestling, bright sunlight, half-naked Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the King of Camelot's chambers sometimes requires improvisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Eats a Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) based on the prompt "fruit."

“Good morning, Sire,” Merlin says cheerfully as he yanks back the thick curtains against Arthur’s Eastern-most facing window.

Arthur pulls his blankets over his head and turns his face further into his pillow to avoid the sudden brightness. Despite appearances, he has been awake for a few minutes already. “Can’t you ever do that gradually? It would make things so much easier.”

Merlin only hears, “Caa fah… isss iss,” so he assumes Arthur needs more encouragement.

Arthur feels the slightly increased tension of his blankets for a second before they’re torn away from his body. The temperature of the air leaves much to be desired. At least Merlin kept Arthur’s toes covered today.

Merlin is inches away from Arthur’s most ticklish spots when Arthur, very clearly this time, says, “Merlin, if you touch me right now, I will have you in the stocks every day this week.” Merlin believes him, so he backs off. The thought of being pelted with rotten vegetables gives him an idea, though.

Arthur hears Merlin step away, and he breathes a private sigh of relief. Then he hears crunching. It is followed by what sounds like munching. An overdramatic swallowing sound is what gets Arthur to twist toward where Merlin is standing at Arthur’s desk.

Merlin stares straight into Arthur’s eyes when he says, “These really are the crispest apples in the kingdom, sire. It’s a shame there isn’t another one here for you.”

Arthur’s frustrated growl is aimed toward the canopy of his bed.

It makes Merlin giggle.

With all the skill and predatory grace of a lioness on the hunt, Arthur bounds out of the bed and is on Merlin in the blink of an eye.

Merlin’s giggles turn to squeals and laughter as he tries alternately to squeeze out of the tightening hold Arthur has on him and to keep the apple out of Arthur’s reach.

Arthur gets elbowed in the stomach twice, and his bare toes get stomped on with boots.

Merlin winds up face down on the hard stone floor with Arthur sitting on his back and crossed arms and holding down Merlin’s legs with one of his own legs.

While Arthur takes a loud bite out of the apple he has won, he wiggles and shoves his butt further into Merlin’s back as though he is trying to find a more comfortable position. He chews, swallows, and then pets Merlin’s head and coos, “Good little piggy.”

In defeat, Merlin wheezes out what little breath he has managed to retain while being squashed beneath Arthur’s purposefully lung-crushing weight.

Arthur doesn’t get up until he has finished the entire apple.


End file.
